


Order

by Emma_Oz



Category: Monk - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Episode 6.04, Mr Monk and the Bad Girlfriend (aka the one where Stottlemeyer’s girlfriend is revealed to be a murderer and Leland and Randy run off to Hawaii for a holiday together.)</p>
<p>Adrian Monk’s point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

When the captain and Randy came back from Hawaii, I was astonished. I could scarcely believe they were walking around in the precinct with the signs so blatantly there – the small mark on Randy’s neck and the Captain’s tie pulled to the left which he only ever does when he is feeling particularly happy.  ‘They’re together. They’ve done it,’ I said blankly.

‘What it?’

‘It! It! Leland and Randy are… you know… together. They did it!’ 

My voice was starting to raise as it does in times of stress (which, let’s face it, is much of the time). Unluckily at that moment Natalie knocked over a stationery holder on a nearby desk and it took me some time to pick up all the pencils and then to ensure they were the same length. Actually that worked out for the best because Natalie spent the time whispering fiercely to me that I had to not blurt things like that out in the bull pit and reminding me about the need for discretion.

When I had finally ensured all the pencils matched, Natalie virtually dragged me into the Captain’s office and slammed the door behind us. The Captain looked up from the desk. ‘Any ideas about the Owen St killing?’

Randy said, ‘I think we should call the guy the Slipper Killer.’

‘But her slippers weren’t taken.’

‘Exactly.’ 

Natalie cleared her throat, ‘So, did you have a nice time in Hawaii?  Er, despite everything.’

Everything was a heck of a lot, since the only reason the Captain had taken Randy with him was because his girlfriend had turned out to be a killer. They’ve broken up. And a good thing too, since apparently the Captain is now with Randy.  I just had to bring it out into the open.  Randy was saying something about the surf and the sun when I blurted out, ‘You did it!  The two of you…’

‘I should have known we couldn’t keep anything from you,’ Leland sighed.

‘It’s a gift,’ I said, ‘And a curse. Of course.’

‘Congratulations!  You two will be great together,’ Natalie said brightly, ‘I was just now reminding Mr Monk that you might not want everyone in the station house to know.’

They exchanged a glance. ‘It might be easier,’ Leland replied, ‘This is… um, new, and…’

‘Unexpected,’ Randy said cheerfully. 

The Captain redirected the conversation. ‘About the Owen St killing – There are no fingerprints but there are traces of an unidentified liquid. Randy thinks it might have come from an octopus, but…’

Randy interrupted him. ‘They are really clever, you know. They can be trained and they are strong enough to do the stabbing.’

‘And to fail to steal the slippers,’ the Captain said drily. ‘What I wanted to know was whether you had a theory.’

So I turned my attention away from the fact that Leland and Randy had finally gotten together – after so many years of circling around each other – and back to where it belonged, making order of the rest of the disordered universe.

 

 

 


End file.
